Additional quantities of unnatural (plus)-morphine and (plus)-codeine were synthesized in order to provide research tools to study narcotic analgesia, addiction and tolerance. In addition, (plus)-heroin and (plus)-naloxone were prepared. These compounds were subjected to pharmacological evaluation in a number of in vivo and in vitro systems.